A Letter To The Stars
by HarmonyWasOnceJamesAndLily
Summary: One Late Night In The Library With An Unexpected Clue To The Future Can Change You're Life. Do You Take The Chance? Yes.
1. A Letter To The Stars

Luna plucked the book off the library shelf and opened it up. A dusty old envelope fell out of one of the back pages. She leaned down to pick it up. Her long, blonde hair brushing the floor. She stood again and lifted the letter into her line of vision.

_Luna Lovegood_

_September First, 1995_

"That's odd." She though, sliding her thumb into the enclosed envelope. The white parchment was crinkled and yellow with age. She began to read .

Dear Luna,

You look so beautiful. You're Hair is long and when you hugged me today, it brushed the back of my neck. I your hair. It's usually very messy but I like it best that way. I'm writing you this letter because I can't say it to your face. You deserve a hero. But I'm just a boy. But I promise I would treat you right. I would. You are my light in the dark. I was orphaned at a young age. Just like Harry. But with you, I feel loved. Your love for overall life is beautiful. You don't care what others think of you. I wish I acquired these qualities. I'm just the underdog. I don't deserve you. You're too good for me. You're so full of life while I am drained of it. I'm a storm cloud and you are the sun. Others make fun of you for it. Call you loony. But I don't think you're loony. Just an angel. Remember that time last year when you asked me if people thought you were crazy? Well, even now, i stand by my words. "All the best people are." I love you. I always have. I'm just scared.

Love,

Neville Longbottom

Luna stared down at the words again, reading them over. She took another look at the date on the envelope. The first day of school, three years ago. "Neville…loves me?" Her thoughts wander to the sweet and kind boy she had befriended. Her best friend and the only person who understood her. Her fellow outcast. "Neville Longbottom…loves me?"She sets the book on the desk in front of her and holds the letter to her heart. "Neville loves me." This time, it wasn't a question.


	2. I Think I Might Love You, Too

Luna gathered all her things and correctly re-shelved her books. She made sure the letter was stuck deep in her robe pocket and ran swiftly for the door, calling a quick goodnight to the librarian and rushing for the Ravenclaw portrait hole.

She ran for the staircases. She was already late and was trying to avoid a teacher seeing her. She set one foot on the stairs, climbing them two at a time. Unluckily, just as she was about to take another step, the staircase shifted and turned to the left, towards the Gryffindor common room. The foot that had stepped onto the last stair slide from the place the platform last stood.

Luna was grateful she had only made it to the third floor. The impact would not hurt as much as if she were on the sixth.

She's free falling. It feels like she's flying and she jets her arms out on instinct, feeling like the bids she is jealous of. They get to be free.

She feels her shoulder collide with hard marble and cries out. Luna then rolls over and her face hits the floor. Her arm is on fire. Flames dancing across her skin and her head spun in pain. She looked up and shook her head lightly to get rid of the dizziness, only to meet gazes with a pair of beautiful, soft hazel eyes she would recognize anywhere.

His hand reaches down to pull her up and she takes it gladly. He tugs her to her feet and she wobbles backwards before steadying herself and finding balance.

Luna laughs airily and Neville smiles.

"What happened?" He asked her, concern lacing his smile.

"The staircase changed." Her eyes were bright and full of love. She knew how to laugh at herself. She didn't care a bit what others thought of her and she knew Neville would never hurt her anyway.

"You have to be careful. I can't have you breaking anything on me." He told her. His gaze cast down at his feet. He was shy around her in fear of messing up and telling her things he's regret. Like how he loved her. Of how he had tried to tell her he loved her multiple times and ended up biting his tongue and walking away.

She worried him for reasons he believed she will never know. But she did now. And she was past overjoyed.

"I will be next time. I was just in a hurry. I think we're late." She giggles.

"Yeah." His eyes still downcast. Suddenly, she notices the letter had slid out of her robe pocket and was only mere millimeters away from Neville's foot. He glanced up at her and followed her gaze. He spotted the letter and reached down to pick it up for her. He slipped it into her hand and she made sure their fingers brushed ever so slightly. He went as red as any Weasley's hair and pulled his hand away.

"Who is that from?" He asks her.

"It's from you, actually." There are no words to describe how red his face is. But she just hugs him to her tightly and whispers in his ear, "I think it's sweet."

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Neville. I think I might love you, too." She leans in quickly and softly kisses him. It's gentle and sweet and exactly what he imagined it to be. Then, five seconds later, she's gone. Out of sight but not out of mind.

He watches as she scurries up the stairs, careful not to miss a step this time. She recites her password and the door swings open. She disappears.

Neville Softly Ran His Index Finger Along His Bottom Lip. It Was Like A Dream. Everything He Ever Wanted Had Just Become His. She Was His. And That Was Enough Joy For Twenty Lifetimes.


End file.
